Le debo más que el vestido
by Andrea1301
Summary: Alice Brandon era la mejor amiga que podía tener y me lo había demostrado innumerables veces, pero lo que hizo por mi cumpleañoos 18 nunca se lo podría pagar. One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer.**

BELLA POV:

Era setiembre, faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños y mi mejor amiga Alice quería regalarme "algo único y especial". Hacía ya 3 horas que estábamos sentadas en el sillón de su cuarto pensando en que podía ser.

-Alice- dije por sétima vez en la última hora- ¿Porque simplemente no me haces una fiesta "sorpresa" como el año pasado?

No es que gustaran las fiestas, de hecho las odiaba pero era mejor que unos zapatos con taco alto o lo que mi loca amiga me regalaría que normalmente sería algo que Lady Gaga usaría.

-Claro que te voy a hacer una fiesta, Bells, pero este año cumples 18. Como la buena mejor amiga que soy, tengo que regalarte algo que nunca olvidarás.

Sip. Tal y como Alice dijo en 2 días, el 13 de setiembre, cumpliría 18 años. Pero yo no era como cualquier chica de mi edad que estaría emocionada por que puede beber legalmente y esas cosas. No, yo estaba emocionada porque dejaría el colegio e iría a la Universidad de Seattle. A 20304 kilómetros de casa. Claro que extrañaría a mamá y papá, pero estaba emocionada. No todos los días te haces mayor de edad, dejas tu hogar y tomas un avión junto a tu mejor amiga y tu mejor amigo rumbo a el lugar donde pasarás los próxmos 5 años de tu vida.

-Belly, porfiissss ayudame- volvió a decir Alice con cara de cachorrito. Estaba apunto de contestarle por enésima vez que no necesitaba regalarme nada cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron como cuando tiene una de sus "grandes ideas" como ella las llamaba.- Ya lo tengo!- exclamó de respente saltando del sillón. Sacó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje al que supuse sería su novio y mi mejor amigo, Jasper.- Ahora vamos de compras, no puedes ir vestida así a tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

- Pero Alice, sabes que acabo de renunciar al trabajo en la biblioteca para tener todo listo e irnos a Seattle. En otras palabras, no tengo dinero- le respondí mientras me jalaba del brazo para que me parase del sofá.

-No veo el problema, Bella, yo te presto y cuando tengas me pagas. Tranquila, con la idea que he tenido nada puede salir mal.

Cuando oía a Alice decír estas 4 simples palabras sabía que mi mundo pronto caería de cabeza, pero a pesar de eso no podía haber pedido mejor amiga que Alie. Era totalmente diferente a mi, pero no sé que haría sin ella.

-Está bien- respondí, por fin parandome del sillón y dejando que me guiara a través de los pasillos de su enorme casa hasta el garaje donde subimos a su Porche amarillo. Gracias a que conducía como loca llegamos al centro comercial en 15 minutos. Bajamos y fuimos al centro del mall como siempre. Desde ahí estaba dividido en 4 pasillos.

-Bueno... si vamos por ahí- dijo señalando la izquierda- iremos a la sección de los zapatos, la derecha, los accesorios y maquillaje, adelante la ropa elegante y por atrás a la ropa informal. Así que. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?- preguntó.

-Vamos por los zapatos, la ropa es más fácil de combinar- dije resignada.

-Esa es mi Bells!- dijo riendo.

Me arrastró por TODAS las tiendas de zapatos y al final encontramos unas lindas balerinas plateadas con un lazo azul en la punta y un taco con el que podía caminar facilmente y no morir en el intento. No me malinterpreten, amaba salir de compras pero con Alice, no eran compras era una maraton en el centro comercial.

-Alie?- pregunté. Estabamos sentadas en la heladería del mall y ella no paraba de escribir mensajes con su celular. Seguramente arreglando la sorpresa.

-Esperaa...- dijo levantando un dedo- Y... Listo! Ahora sí, hace 2 horas y media que estamos aquí y solo tenemos los zapatos. Son las 5 de la tarde y tu tienes que regresar a tu casa a las 9:3o no?- asentí.- Entonces, eso nos deja... 3 horas y media para conseguir un vestido, maquillaje y los accesorios. Pero bueno, que se puede hacer. Vamos, rápido. Creo que ya sé donde encontraremos el vestido perfecto para tí.

Llegamos a una tienda que estaba casi vacía y entramos. Alice salió corriendo a una parte de la tienda donde habían vestidos cortos pero elegantes como de cocteil. Sacó varios vestidos y practicamente me empujó hasta los probadores.

Me probé un vestido verde, muy ancho, uno rojo, muy escotado y así seguí probandome practicamente toda la tienda.

-Lo tengo!- gritó Alice desde afuera del probador. Entró como un torbellino y me dio un vestido cocteil azul electrico.

-Alice, no hay forma de que me ponga esto...- comenzé a gritar , pero ella me tapo la boca con su mano y me indicó con la otra que entrara de nuevo al cambiador.

No tengo palabras para describir lo bien que me quedó el vestido, era corto pero no strapless, tenía una cintas que lo amarraban alrededor del cuello. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Alice?-pregunté saliendo del probador con el vestido puesto. Cuando me vio gritó tan alto que todos los que estaban en la tienda la voltearon a ver aterrorizados.

-Wow! Bella, te queda hermoso! No lo puedo creer. Es simplemente perfecto!- dejó de gritar y me miró seria- Bueno, que esperas, ve a cambiarte que pagamos esto y corremos a la zona de accesorios.

Me cambié en tiempo record y salimos corriendo y riendo como locas. El centro comercial era al aire libre y gracias al clima de Forks, pronto nos vimos empapadas por la lluvia torrencial. Nos refugiamos bajo un techo frente a los maniquies de una tienda, abrimos nuestros paraguas y nos diigimos ya más tranquilas a la sección de accesorios. Compramos unos lindos aretes plateados, de fantasía obviamente y un bolso pequeño del mismo color.

A las 9:00 estuvimos en el carro de Alice cantando a toda voz "nuestra canción" That´s what girls do. Nos reímos como las dos locas amigas que eramos y en cada semaforo recibiamos miradas preocupadas de peatones y personas en carros y buses.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa me atreví a preguntar por vez número 13 en el día.- Alie? Quiere decirme ya cuál es mi sorpresa de cumpleaños?

-Nopi dopi- dijo recalcando las pes. Luego miró a su celular- Tengo que irme ya Belly, pero quiero que estés completamente segura de que este será el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. Palabra de Alice Mary Brandon.

Bajé del auto aún riendome de su mano alzada mientras decía o último.

Sobra decir que casi no dormí en la noche pensando en mi posible sorpresa pero 5 horas después de que había logrado cerrar los ojos me llegó un mensaje de Alice.

_Hola Bells:_

_Solo quería recordarte que te pasaré a buscar a tu casa a las 5:00 pm para tu sorpresa. No hagas planes. Ah... cierto... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Besos y Abrazos._

_Alie._

Me reí de la bipolaridad de mi amiga y bajé de la cama para bañarme, era domingo así que no tenía que ir al instituto. Me pasé toda la mañana hablando con mis amigos de Phoenix. Cuando mi reloj marcó las 3:50 me paré de la cama para arreglarme. A las 4:45 estuve lista.

Los nervios me carcomían pero estaba lista para cualquiera de las locuras de mi mejor amiga. El timbre me sobresaltó.

-Belly!- gritó Alice apenas abrí la puerta y se abalanzó sobre mi.-Feliz cumpleaños! Vamos, que el tráfico está insoportable y ya vamos tarde.

Subimos a su carro y sacó un CD de Bruno Mars. Fuimos cantando todo el camino. Cuando llegamos casi me atraganto con la saliva. Estabamos en la puerta del restaurante más popular y caro de todo Forks.

-Alice, me explicas que hacemos aquí?-pregunté mientras bajaba del auto.

-Tú tranquila. Solo disfruta. Tienes el resto de nuestras vidas para agradecerme.- respondió mientras me jalaba del brazo para entrar al restaurante.

Entramos y Alice buscó con la mirada a la persona encargada de asignar las mesas.

-Reservación a nombre de Jasper Withlock?- le preguntó cuando estuvo al frente de nosotras.

-Sí, ustedes deben ser las señoritas Brandon y Swan, las están esperando- dijo llevandonos a nuestra mesa.

Jasper y Alice eran mis mejores amigos desde que teníamos 6 años y hace 2 se volvieron novios. Nada cambió entre nosotros. Seguimos siendo los tres mosqueteros, como nos llamabamos nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. Pero si íbamos a cenar con Jasper entonces, ¿para qué tantas compras y maquillaje?

Cuando nos íbamos acercando a la mesa, vi la cabeza rubia de Jazz entre la multitud.

-Mis dos chicas favoritas!- exclamó mientras nos abrazaba.- Feliz cumpleaños Bells!

Me íba a sentar cuando noté que no estábamos solos. En el asiento que siempre quedaba vacío en nuestras reuniones, (que a veces ocupaban la hermana de Jazz, Rosalie o el hermano de Alie, Emett) estaba un chico con cabello color bronze y los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Bella.- dijo mientras me abrazaba también. En el momento en que sonnrió de lado con la sonrisa más sexy que había visto nunca, me di cuenta de que le debía a Alice mucho más que el dinero del vestido. Le debía haber conocido al chico más guapo que mis ojos habían visto en mis 18 años de vida.

**N/A: Bueno chicas... este one-shot se me ocurrió pensando en mi mejor amiga y lo que un día hizo por mí. (Lamentablemte no me presentó a Edward)**

**Para las buenas personas que leen Mi Amor O Mi Deber: **

**Lamento de todo corazón no haber podido actualizar antes pero mi hermanita borró todo lo que había escrito del capítulo 9. Escribíe este One-Shot en compensación y prometo solemnemente que habrá un nuevo cap antes de el 30 de Abril. **

**Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo.**

**Besos**

**Andrew. :)**


	2. explicación

Linda gente que lee las locuras que escribo:

Por los reviews que me han llegado, me he dado cuenta de que algunas no leyeron el summary de la historia. Esto es un ONE-SHOT lo que significa que no tendrá más capítulos.

Ahorita estoy escribiendo otro fic llamado "Mi amor o mi deber" y casi no tengo tiempo de actualizar. Tal vez cuando lo termine escriba otro basado en este One-shot, pero nada es seguro.

Si es que llego a los 20 reviews en este shot. Tal vez lo comvierta en un Two-shot (2 capitulos)

Gracias por su comprensión

Andrew


End file.
